Into the World of Shinobis
by abbyanime17
Summary: Namikaze Naruto an ordinary scholar of the Konoha University. Pressured in his present life, he decided to run from his troubles by hiding in the lawn parchments in their university's libarry, little did he know, his journey is just about to begin. ( i slack at summaries, hope you guys would like it). So just click the button below and read my story :)
1. Chapter 1 The legend of Namikaze

**CHAPTER 1**

**The Legend of Namikaze**

**_(300 years before the actual story)_**

In the lone street of konoha-gakure-sato, assemblages of thugs are seizing the stillness of the wee hour's air of conjectural mutiny calculated in the nether years of their syndicate. Their long black thick cloth hovering their sized like amazons appearance, their characteristic that like of Spartans, and their piercing arrogances is just ample to slay masses of menacing ninja against their stature of philosophies. Tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock!

"_It's time my people! Let us begin!" said by the fledgling forerunner._

"_Ossu—_

_Numbers of guards are dwindling in their sentinels in their authentic onus stance to safeguard their royal highness precious life, Danzo, their proud colossaing. _

"_My k_ing, my king, we are surrounded by those rebels, their strong and persistent, I had never seen such boundless powers as theirs!" stuttered by the General._

"_They are just fits of filthy peasants! Are you not the general of my appointed hordes, try to sort yourself cost of the cup, go and serve your king you despicable!  
_

"_But my king, our guards are not as comparable thump against those thugs. Their invincible, we can't possibly retort them, with the armies we have; there's no doubt we might be fallen!" _

"_Then, you are not fitted of the title, GENERAL MOTOKO!"_

_ In split seconds, Danzo struck his steel, deafening into the chest of the general, as he lay back down gasping for the sheer culmination of his time. _

"_It is your honor that a royal blade ended your life, my unwavering general! Sai!"_

"_Here I am my king!"_

"_Its time let Kurama lodge out from the cell!" _

"_Yes my King, what should I do with your people then?"_

"_Let them be, Kurama sure enjoys their flesh for feast as with those thugs!"_

"_As you wish my king"_

Sai left his king's chamber and walk through the abyss of the castles horrid place; the cell where the soundless fiend lurks, Kurama, konahas pricey ownership. His fangs is well recognized to slaughter in a swift not only the physical being but is also adept to snivel ones souls out. He fears nothing and goes fort destruction, not even the king could afford to stop him, and no greater man can pull him down even with his paramount pair of twine. But the king knows this, and he doesn't spring a care! In the rear end of the castle, a secret chamber were of possession by the king, said as his path towards another village, only in his power that he may open the seal towards that destination of the veiled village of Eddi (fire); a place of utopia where supremacy prowls to those who comes to offer his soul as an exchange for his wishes.

"_I was starting to doubt that you wouldn't come, I thought you were mighty enough not to leave your throne Danzo!" a young man stood by the door of danzo's stealthy hollow._

"_Then you should have known me better, Minato, my ones loyal feat." _

"_That's why I never edge from where I stood right at this moment, isn't that obvious my king!"_

"_You and your filthy loads of follower, are going to die in this place, and as for you, you might want to spare your life by leaving if you please!"_

"_Though I have served you, I have never been like you danzo, I will never abandon my people! And it is not I who is to leave this world, it is you!"_

"_Let's see about that, shall we!"_

Both of konoha's marvelous combatants stood in their stuns as both waited for the moment to attack. Minato drew his customary kunai in defensive bout from danzo's dangle of swordsmanship knack. Danzo born impatient log his sword charging minato. The splashes of their weapons echo the hall, equally unwilling to fall, discretely familiar of each of their ways, so much alike to instinctively come towards each other.

_"Surrender Minato, follow my leads, and you shall harbor a great title from me!" _

_"Never, today marks your defeat my unlawful king!"_

_"You will regret this Minato, I have Kurama in my possession, and all of your people will die in my hands and their life's will forever burden you with regrets for going against me you peasant!"_

_"me and my people will die in honor not following your dirty thrown!" _


	2. Chapter 2 The Start of His Adventure

**Hi im back, yah i know the first chapter was a mess lol, so i hope this will be ok with you guys :)**

**you can leave a review i'd be glad to hear from you.**

**so hear goes chapter 2.**

* * *

**Set**

**Naruto** 16 years old enrolled ass a scholar in Konoho university.

Note: All the 9 rookies are not in this present time :)

**CHAPTER 2**

"NAMIKAZE NARUTOOOO…"

He glanced to his corner, plumbing the nearby as he shivered in anticipation from the voice he thought he heard his name called. Resuming his way back directed to his room, hastening his stride, trying to get away of trouble.

"NARUTO, YOU STOP RIGHT THERE, OR YOU'LL KNOW WHAT TO FOLLOW!"

"Hey obaa-chan, Morning, I'm late, I better get going."

"Oh no your not getting away this time you brat!"

Running from his way, Tsunade coil his lobe trailing him back with her to office.

"aww aww aww obaa-chan, I didn't do it, I swear!"

"Save the talk Naruto, I'm not letting you get away with this."

"seriously, I don't know what this is all about"

"Hmpf, you always said that."

"Like you ever listen, '_old hog'"_

"What did you say?"

"Nothing Tsunade-sama"

"Good"

* * *

"NAruto, this is the 4th time I'm warning you, stop this sick joke of yours"

"Really obaa-chan, I did nothing, this is all Danniel doing –ttebayo!"

"You just caught me offhanded the first time, I was just passing by when I heard Danniel and his troop snickering, and they called me, and before I knew it I was trap!"

"Naruto, you're a brilliant young man, why don't you try to get along with your colleagues for kami's sake."

"Easier said than done obaa-chan"

"Naruto"

"Alright alright, I'll take my leave now obaa-chan, I'm late for first period, I guess I'll just have to skip and study at the library."

"Naruto, I'm sorry for all this, but really, you just have to try to be friends with them alright"

"Obaa-chan I don't know'

"Alright now naruto, I'm sure you can, your naruto anyway, there's nothing to worry about it ok!"

"Obaa-chan"

"all you go naruto!"

"hn"

* * *

"Namikaze Naruto"

NO response

"Namikaze Naruto!

Still no response

"ok do anyone knows where Naruto gone to?"

"ahh- sensei ano, na-naruto kun went to-to Tsunade-sama's ooffice"

"What is it now this time ei!"

"He probably painted the principles office, or stole her undie's , you know typical trouble maker naruto, I hope his gone from here forever!"

"yosh" everyone agreed.

"now now minna-san, that's not a nice thing to say to your fellow collegues."

"No Iruka sensei, naruto is way to troublesome, his better off here than be in here hahaha"

Unbeknownst to everyone, the one they're bickering is just a meter away from their room. Fidgeting his fist, he run away from everyone, a tear slid from his eyes, as he headed anywhere his feet led him to. In a loan corner of the abandoned library, he slip in, and hovered himself like a fetus hugging its form to ease the cruelty of reality and finding comfort in the warmest brisk of its mother.

He was alone, he was always alone. He never met his father nor his mother, he was just told by his caretaker long before when he was still in the corners House International Adoption Agency, he was an unwanted child so they left him on his own. when he was 6 he was adopted by the famous writer Jiraiya. He was raised by his pervy sage Jiraiya, an ex-lover of his obaa-chan. He was good to him, very considerate and he showered him with love and appreciation but he was a busy man, and so he was always and always still alone.

Even when he was little, he struggled to be acknowledged by everyone, he studied hard, slept little, read every book there in his god-fathers shelve and tried his best to be number one in their home room. He thought becoming number one in academics will make him look cool and everyone will finally respect and make friends with him but he was death wrong.

This even sought him a new nickname.

'_NERD' _

"_WHAT A NERD'_

'_LOOK AT THAT KID, HIS SUCH A WHIMP'_

"_I DON'T WANT TO BE AROUND HIM'_

'_I'D RATHER SKIP THE CLASS THAN SIT RIGHT NEXT TO THAT WHIMPY KID!"_

He cried, remembering those times staggers his chest with indefinite arrows. He promised himself back then he won't cry again, but hell he is again now. Tired from everything that is going around him, he leaned and rested his head in the file of books in front of him. Not minding the dust the soon to collect under his chin and his top uniform. Closing his eyes and it was not long he was on his dreamland.

A stray of light swirl round him, with eyes closed he was unaware of the things that's soon will happen. The light grew stronger, blinded by the glowing lights, he peaked as he notice what is taking place right before him. He was trapped in a silver waveform.

"What is this am I being kidded again by those buggers?"

The lights danced in his eyes, as he was blindfolded by a strong thumb of explosion. Protecting his gaze with his slumbered arms, he backed away a little and wondered his surroundings.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"what, who, where am I?"

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"what is your pro-"

He was cut off from his sentence as the mysterious girl punched him at his jaw knocking himself out.

* * *

**An hour afterwards**

Slowly he open his eyelids, still dazed from the earlier events.

'_Wait, what,this is real, I'm not dreaming' he thought_

" ahm hey?"

"Huh"

He slowly turned his head towards the direction of the voice. A deep crimson red clouded both of his cheeks, as he was in awe of the woman in front of him.

"Hi, I'm sakura and sorry about earlier"

"wha-what?"

"ahm, your Naruto right?"

"yeah, how did you know my name?"

"I summoned you here Naruto, I'm a kunoichi"

"wait, your what"

"A kunoichi, a ninja."

"I know what that means, are you kidding me!"

"No, why would I, do I look like a clown to you."

"No, apart from the weird color of your hair –ttebayo."

"Tell me about it."

"Ahm sakura right, can I call you sakura-chan?"

Startled from the added suffix of her name, she blushed and punch him again straight at his face this time, knocking him twice the day.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry naruto"

* * *

Alright another cliff hanger, but i promise next time would be much longer :)

Ja-ne minna-san


End file.
